1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in games and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a game board type game having movable playing pieces for each player and the moves of the players being determined by casting of at least one die, and wherein the end result of the game closely simulates the fisherman's tournament known as the Bass Masters Classic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many popular game board type games in widespread use today wherein playing pieces are manipulated with respect to the game board in accordance with the throw of dice. Many of these games are generally reminiscent of actual or real life enterprise, such as the well known game Monopoly, a trademark of Parker Bros., and include chance selection cards which provide both rewards and penalties for the players, thus enhancing the overall excitement and enjoyment of the game.
Fishing has become extremely popular in this country today, and a relatively recent tournament known as the Bass Masters Classic has been instigated which includes a 3 day activity, with the winner of the tournament being proclaimed at the end of the 3 days in accordance with the overall poundage of the fish being caught by the entries during the tournament. At the present time, however, there is no game of the game board type available for simulating the popular fishing event.